One Shots Ten x Rose
by itwasmybedtime
Summary: a collection of One Shots from the ultimate otp, the tenth doctor and Rose Tyler. It goes from the beggining of their trips together after the regeneration to the very end, with Ten's Duplicate.
1. Chapter 1

_pad's and chocolates_

…

In this particular day the TARDIS was parked, and for once, they didn't plan on going in adventures through space and time. The Doctor was simply fixing something in the console for what looked like the hundredth time, and Rose was sitting down close to him, hands clutching her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" he inquires, fully turning his body so he could properly see her. Silence wasn't really usual of her. She bit her lip.

"Yes, just some stomach pain, that's all." she cracked a smile to prove her point, so the Doctor pretended to believe and slowly went back to work, praying for his reverse therapy to work. She spoke all of sudden, "OkayIthingImayneedtamponsurgentlybecauseIamalmostsuremothernaturepaidmeavisit"

"Oh," was the only thing he said, holding back a grin. How should he react to the situation? It was literally the first time he had to, and no matter how much knowledge he had of the space and all shorts of things, none would help him in this particular case.

"Doctor," she breathed, standing up from her place in the stairs, "I meant it like now."

"Uh, now?" he seemed slightly frightened, but quickly regained his senses and flew the TARDIS to earth. Rose stayed silent while watching him desperately trying to go faster.

Once he finally landed her, he just stood there looking at her, for a brief moment, as if wishing to say something, before hurrying outside. The Doctor could be uncanny like that. She took in a sharp intake of breath and sat down again. _Did he even knew what she needed? _Rose played with her fingers in her lap, regretting letting him go by himself. Thus she waited, for the _Mr Rude not ginger_ to come back.

One hour went by, and there was surely no sign of the messy haired Doctor wearing his label converse and long coat, whom did not come back until Rose's cellphone rang one and a half stressing hours of waiting. He then came in, seemingly exhausted, with at least four or five shopping bags in hand. Rose stood up quickly, raising an eyebrow in confusion, he threw her a small shy smile.

"Well..to start of, I didn't really knew which brand to buy, or type, so I may have bought one of each…" he started, scratching the back of his neck with his spare hand. She watched his every move intensely, as if trying to decipher him, "On my way back, I found this store called _Hussels_, and remembered that women in that…that time of the month had a change in their hormones, thus I thought you might want some chocolate…?"

He seemed quite desperate to please her, in fact, the silly smile plastered across his handsome features gave it away. His companion walked slowly to him, and threw his arms around him on a tight, thankful hug, which he automatically responded to by wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close to him. Hugging Rose Tyler was definetly something a tad bit different to him.

"You didn't have to…" she shakes her head, pulling apart. He fidgeted a little at the sudden break of her touch, but said nothing while handing Rose the supplies he got her. "I'm going now…"

"Where?" he inquired way too quickly, she chuckled slightly.

"To the bathroom you dork!" with that, she turned around and made her way into the long TARDIS corridor, smiling foolishly at how lucky she was.


	2. Chapter 2

_the doctor is possessive _

. . .

"You didn't..." Rose opens her mouth and proceeds to close it again. The day before she had been rambling about how she would love to attend a concert of some band who didn't exist anymore, for the sake of time travelling. The Doctor, who's heart was still racing for what could have happened to Rose in the hands of that werewolf, decided to make it up for her, and brought her to a Nirvana concert in 1991.

"Of course I did." he grinned, tamping some more buttons on the console, before fully turning to look at his companion with a pleased smile. She threw her arms around him in a quick embrace, leading him by the hand outside.

"Has the concert started yet?" she asked him, looking up from their intertwined hands. He shook his head handing her a ticket, they still had almost an hour. "I'll go pick some food then." she started taking some steps back while speaking, he looked utterly confused.

"Do you actually think you will be able to eat during a rock concert?" he tilted his head to the side and folded his arms. She chuckled slightly.

"Of course not! I'm hungry _now_." and with that said, she walked away before the Doctor could ask her to come with her.

_Looks like it's just us two again, _he sighed, leaning against the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Rose ordered some drinks and a bag of chips. She had to get away from the Doctor as quickly as possible before she ended up making a rather hasty and foolish decision, like kissing him. She touched her lips absentmindedly, _it could be Cassandra inside her body, but it was still her lips that kissed the Doctor._

"Here you have, miss." a cheery woman brought her back to reality, smiling as she handed her the drinks and the chips. As soon as she was turning around, about to go back to her Doctor, she bumped into something hard, more like _someone_.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized quickly, once she realized the drinks had spilled all over his black t-shirt. He seemed to be studying her features for a second, but he quickly regained his senses and told her it was perfectly alright. "No, it is not alright...is there any way I can make it up for you?"

The messy, black haired man pondered for a while, and then shoot her a wide smile. "Let's order another drink and you have it with me."

Rose bit her lip, she _really_ should go back to the Doctor, but knowing him, he probably had found company already. "I don't know i-"

"I won't accept a no." he cut her off, smiling. She tucked her worries away and followed him.

The Doctor got tired of waiting. It wouldn't be long until the concert started, and, after all, Rose was the only reason he came here. Maybe he could go surprise her? He could wrap his arms around her waist from behind and hug her there, maybe kiss her neck...NO! _Stop it, you won't scare her away! You will go there, like a good **friend** and inform her that the concert is about to start. Then you leave. _

With that thought in his mind, he followed the signboards directing to the food court, and once he got a glimpse of the blond haired girl, his heart dropped, followed by pure angst running through his veins. _Get food? GET FOOD? That was her idea of getting something to eat?  
><em>Rose was sitting on a table with a very handsome man, listening attentively to whatever the crap he was saying, she was resting on her elbows gazing into his eyes, and his knees were brushing hers. The Doctor was about to explode.

"Rose." he approached her, ignoring completely the man. He couldn't give in to his feelings. She didn't even bothered to look up, and that was all that took him to sit down next to her and grab her by the waist. The look on the man's face was priceless.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." he scratched the back of his head, uneasy. Before she could reply, the Doctor clasped his lips against hers, in a passionate but quick kiss. The man stood up and walked away before he could witness anymore affection proof.

Rose stood up, followed by the Doctor.

"What was that for?" she inquired, a demanding hand in her hip while the other was accusingly pointing at him, touching his chest. The fire in her eyes would send any Dalek running away, but not the Doctor, he had such feelings for Rose that not even her angry self could stop him.

He scratched the back of his ear, changing subject, "Well, the concert is almost starting." she eyed him up and down, before shaking her head, not of disappointment, but amusement.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not." he countered, folding his arms.

"You are so jealous!" she started laughing, before leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheeks, "But that's okay, I don't blame you."

He seemed hypnotized for a moment and the spot where her lips touched his skin seemed to burn, "You don't?" he spoke breathless.

"No, he was pretty hot." and with a final smirk, she made her way to the concert venue, followed by a very confused Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

_cold nights_

. . .

It weren't many the nights in which the Doctor actually slept. It was, after all, in his nature, Time Lords didn't get tired nearly as quickly as humans. Said that when he did get tired, sometimes not even Rose Tyler could bear with him.

"You're making no sense!" she chuckled, shaking her head at his babbling. This was their second night travelling without Mickey, not that it made much difference, they had completely ignored him when he was aboard with them.

The Doctor feigned hurt, as he found his fifteen minute speech about tooth-brushes very enlightening. "Well, maybe if you paid attention to me, for a change..." he started to ramble once more, Rose sighed.

"Stop acting like a damsel in distress! Are you on your period or something?" she laughs turning her back, making her way to the TARDIS corridors. He called after her, grabbing her arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." he sighs, pulling her into his chest. He seemed truly needy today, and she didn't know how to feel about _that. _

"I believe you're needing some sleep." Rose pulls away from the embrace, only leaving their intertwined hands as she pushed him across the corridors, into the bedroom's section.

"I'm fine, I don't need sleep." he whines, although he didn't make an effort to stop her from dragging him. She then stopped, realizing she didn't exactly know where is bedroom was. The TARDIS seemed to understand her need, for a new path materialized itself in front of her and the Doctor.

Just like Rose had thought, it led to a door which could only be his. Painted in the TARDIS' blue with a "do not disturb" sign hanging there, was his bedroom door, she opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect. It ended up being a pretty normal room, dark furniture, light walls, a king sized bed and what seemed like a collage of..._all his regeneration's? _She surely had to take a deeper look at that later.

A yawn behind her brought her back to reality. She had completely forgot the reason she was here. _What was she really here for?_

"Alright, lay down." she turned to him, only know feeling self conscious at how _close_ they actually were. He pouted, just like a child would, before turning to a _very _smug smirk

"If you wanted me to lay on bed, you could have told me earlier..." she smacked him in the arm.

"No-No! Not like that!" she stomped her foot. Her cheeks were now a dark shade of pink, and she really wanted to hate him, although she couldn't.

"Okay then..." he grumbled, pretending to be disappointed, and started taking of his clothes. Starting by his jacket, then his oxford, Rose bit her lip and looked away, closing her eyes shocked by his audacity. She heard clothes falling to the floor, followed by some shifting and drawers opening and closing, she didn't thrust herself to open her eyes. Why didn't she just walk away? "Aren't you going to sleep too?"

Rose finally turns to him, he was laying in bed, obviously bare torso much to her desperation. She opened her mouth but closed it again, speechless. He patted the spot in the bed to his side, looking up to her "You could stay here, if you wanted to, it would take a while to go back to you bedroom and-"

"Okay." she nods. He seemed surprised, but said nothing, "I just need somethin-"

"In the bottom drawer."

"I'm just going to the bathroom to-"

"Okay." he breathed out, and followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the bathroom, a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt in hand. _Was he actually going to sleep with her?_ They had fallen asleep in the library sometimes, or at her mother's house watching movies in the couch...but in his bed, on purpose? Maybe he was pushing her limits.

All his thoughts shut down once she came out of the bathroom, wearing his clothes. She looked rather beautiful with those grey sweat pants and the white t-shirt, her blond hair resting carelessly at her shoulder's length. She found her way inside the covers, not a word being spoken by neither of them. He gathered the courage to stretch his arm to her, placing it around her waist, she looked up at him smiling sleepily, he leaned down, placing only a small kiss on her lips, and they fell asleep at the sound of each-others heartbeats.


End file.
